Generally, various vehicles, such as a passenger vehicle, are driven while a seat belt is fastened for passenger's safety. However, since most seat belts and safety devices attached to a vehicle are installed based on an adult, there is a problem in that an infant or child accompanying a driver may be injured when a car accident occurs due to a rear end vehicle collision, car crashes, or the like.
Because it is difficult for the infant or child who is relatively smaller than an adult to fasten a seat belt, they are easily exposed to a great danger, and when the seat belt is used for an infant or child anyway, since the seat belt is not designed to fit a body size of the infant or child, an abdomen or neck portion (corresponding to a position of the seat belt) of the infant or child may be injured.
Recently, to solve such problems, a separate infant protective seat, called an infant car seat, is mounted on a seat of a vehicle, and a vehicle is driven while an infant sits on the infant car seat.
The main function of the infant car seat is to maximally absorb and disperse an impact generated in vehicle collision before the impact is transmitted to an infant in the car. A lifesaving effect of the infant car seat is certain. The percentage of cases of serious injury or death is less than 40% when the infant car seat is used as opposed to when it is not, the ratio of casualties who use infant car seat is less than ⅓ of all the casualties, and the percentage of serious injuries or death out of the casualties who use infant car seat reaches 1.17%. According to national laws for the safety of infant or child, such as the Road Traffic Law, it is necessary to mount an infant protective device to a vehicle when an infant or child is accompanying, but the law is not followed well in practice.
Since a device that helps an infant safely ride a current vehicle is not mounted on the vehicle, there is an inconvenience in that a separate infant car seat should be directly purchased and mounted on the vehicle. Further, since the infant car seat is inconvenient to carry due to the large weight and size thereof, in many cases, a driver does not mount and use the infant car seat even when the infant car seat has been purchased.
Therefore, much research and development has been done to increase use of the infant car seat so as to secure the safety of an infant or child and protect a life of an infant or child, and also to increase safety of the infant car seat.